1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to device housings and, more particularly, to a fixing assembly for a computer case.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used computer case includes a housing and a shielding panel detachably fixed to a front plate of the housing. The shielding panel prevents dust from entering the housing and prevents radiation escaping from the housing. The shielding panel includes a plurality of latching hooks extending from an inner surface, each latching hook forming a latching protrusion on a tip end thereof. The front plate defines a plurality of latching holes corresponding to the latching hooks. During assembly of the shielding panel to the front plate of the housing, the shielding panel is pressed towards the front plate to force the latching hooks to elastically deform, so that the latching hooks are snappingly received in the latching holes and the latching protrusions are latched by edges of the front plate at the latching holes. To detach the shielding panel from the front plate of the housing, the latching hooks are deformed one by one so that each latching protrusion is released from the corresponding latching hole. However, it is troublesome to deform the latching hooks one by one, and the latching hooks may be easily damaged if excessive force is applied to deform them.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.